Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by babybel
Summary: He saw the downfall of the woman he loved right before his eyes, would her turn his back or reach out to her with both hands? KS
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Hands, Warm Heart**

I decided to get off of my bum and write some fan fiction for two reasons:

1) Vikki's Christmas fic made me go all mushy and in need of K/S

2) I have a shiny new laptop that means I can write wherever I want!!!

I hope everyone had a fab Christmas and I am starting the New Year with a new fic!! (Again). This is set now but Kerry did not die, although she still isn't with Smithy and the past events have made her into the person that she is, but can Smithy save her before its too late?

The cold hand dealt her a blow to the side of her head as the glass smashed out of her hand; she had kidded herself that these acts of violence were just his way of getting things out of his system but recently they had become too regular to be classed as that anymore. She had seen so many cases like it but all that experience made no difference when the tables were turned and it was her facing it. She always dreamt that one day she would be saved from this life she had made for herself, it seemed like the worst possibility for many but she knew no different for she was numb from the heartache over the years. She knew that he wouldn't leave her, unlike most of the other men. Although she had a man deep down she knew that this unit was no way strong enough to raise a child and this was only the latest reason for the burst of aggression.

"You stupid, murderous bitch" He was coming towards her at a rate of knots, so fast even that her view was hazed. She shielded herself from the latest blow as his leg dug its way into her side with an almighty force.

"Did you not think that I wouldn't find out, that you aborted our baby" He screamed, his voice not struck with grief but with anger for she was just another outlet for it.

"Please Martin" She cried, inside fearing that this could be the last she would say on the matter and any other matter in fact.

"Please, Oh I will please myself. I'm going to hurt you like you hurt my child. You know how they abort babies do you? First they…" Her screams and cries over rid the malicious words pouring out of his mouth as she was kicked to the floor again.

The next hit was more meaningful, more powerful more hate filled than the previous ones and that one hit was all it took for her to fall to the ground like a wounded soldier defeated in battle.

He stepped away from the bleeding and battered slump on the floor, looking on as if he admired his work. Normally the neighbours kept their heads down and ignored the cries coming from the other side of their walls, but he knew that tonight's were far more blood curdling than previous so with one last look he exited through the backdoor.

Within fifteen minutes of him exiting the police arrived on scene; both uniformed officers but one being male and the other female. The male was tall in build and dark in features, the woman being the opposite but her face was stern. Once realising that there was no way of entry at the front of the property they then went round to the back, looking through the glass French doors they could see her body lying lifeless with a sea of claret flowing from it. With one swipe the window was smashed open and both officers had access to the property. It was essential that they did not move her drastically as the extent of her injuries were unknown but the woman had a clear view of her face as she lay on her side.

Meanwhile the man checked out the house to see if anybody else with living there, and even looking for the possibility of the attacker still being there. Finding nothing he returned back downstairs to the kitchen, on his way in a clear view of the woman was now available. Standing there in shock he just looked at her, her hair still that golden blonde that he remembered only she was paler and something seemed different.

"Sarge, I've called an ambulance" PC Noble said, hoping to wake him from the daze.

"Her names Kerry Young" He replied, that being the only information he could give.

"Do you know her Sarge?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"Erm yeah, she used to work at Sun Hill a few years ago. Is there a pulse?" He asked, his voice becoming apparently shaky.

"Yeah but its weak, she's losing blood." Diane replied, slightly moving her posture to accommodate the deadweight she was crouching by.

After the initial shock of seeing her again Smithy went on autopilot and treated this like any other domestic. Offering the paramedics a hand when they reached the scene Smithy offered to go to the hospital with her while Diane head back to the station and inform CID.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Chapter up and running, hope you like!!! Please review it's always nice to get some and at least I know whether you like this story as the style is slightly different.

Thank You,

Lots of Love

Lauren

Xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

He paced up and down his cell occasionally banging on the hollow metal door if the attention he demanded wasn't given; of course after what he had done that attention wouldn't be granted by anyone in custody or the station. Occasionally the custody sergeant would shout at him to be quiet but other than that he sat there, fermenting over the recent events.

Within half an hour of him being put in the cell he was retrieved by two CID officers who ushered him into an interview room. On course he passed PC Noble, a quick sneer in her direction clarified to the other officers just what type of man their old colleague had been living with.

Once in the interview room he sat directly opposite DC Walker and DS Turner, no solicitor was present; neither officers knew whether this was because he was sure he would not need one or because he was a solicitor himself.

"Mr Porter you do understand why you have been arrested" Kezia stated,

"Yes I do but ask her yourself and I bet she will tell you I had nothing to do with it. She's clumsy, you know she fell down the stairs once she wants to be careful" He replied, not an ounce of guilt in his words.

"Ah, she fell did she?" Stuart asked, certain that this was far from the truth.

"DS Turner, I do believe you questioned me for another offence and I'm a very busy man so if you don't mind." He seemed so sure that he would out of the station within the hour that he began to grate on both officers patience.

"Did you or did you not assault Kerry Young?" Kezia questioned firmly.

He stood outside intensive care looking through the window, it had been so long since they both spoke that Smithy thought entering the room would be invading her privacy. The last time Smithy had seen her started of her spiral of self destruction for she had been suspended from work. At the time he would have given anything to protect her and care for her and that made it hard for him to understand why she was with a man like this. She looked peaceful when she slept; Dale often looked at her for she always meant more to him than a fling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her flinch her hand, to make sure he stayed outside for a few more seconds. When it became apparent that she had woken up he quietly entered.

"Well, Well, Well PC Young" He smiled, in the hope to cheer her up. It panged his heart to see her like this and he had to admit that she was looking a little worse for wear.

"I'm not sure you can call me that anymore" She replied, giving a wan smile.

"Kerry" There was no need for him to elaborate for she knew exactly what he meant.

Brushing a tear away from her cheek she looked away,

"Don't Smithy".

"You could have come to me, this isn't like you. You're tough as old boots why do you let him do this to you, you deserve better." He wanted to prove to her just how much but she wasn't listening.

"No. No I don't Smithy, I don't deserve anyone. You don't understand Smithy, you cant walk back into my life 2 years later and think you understand how I'm feeling because trust me you have no idea."

"Then let me understand"" He went to move his hand closer to her but she backed away.

"You don't need my problems to deal with Smithy; I'm a big girl I can look after myself." She shed a tear when saying this, she dearly wanted him to help but she knew he probably had moved on.

"Really? When I saw you lying there I've never felt more shocked and more worried than ever before. I want to help you Kerry it's my job to and I want to."

"Remember the time in the back of the panda car?" She asked,

Smithy smiled and replied with a 'Yeah', finally she was opening up he thought.

"Well that was the Kerry you knew, I'm not the same girl" Her tone turned cold and she pursed her lips.

"Well I think she is in there somewhere. The Kerry that would twist me around her little finger, the girl that broke my heart a thousand times over, the girl that I loved dearly; the girl I care for still." That was all he could say to try and make her understand just how much he felt about her.

The enormity of it hit her in the face, it hurt to hear. If only this had been said a few years back the previous events may not have happened and she wouldn't have turned into the detached unloved little girl that she was.

"Well thank you for trying to find her but I don't think she's there." She smiled, swallowing her tears.

"What are you scared of exactly Kerry, because it's not him I know." He wondered why she came across like this; pretending to hard but secretly dying on the inside.

"I'm scared of this Smithy, people promising me things and not being able to keep them. People taking advantage of me, people hurting me; I cant live like that." She cried.

"What and you don't think he's doing that to you now? I don't know what else I can say to make you realise how special you are. You're gorgeous, you're intelligent, you're loveable and you were my best friend and I miss that so much. And although you might not think it, I'm hurting as much as you are; the day you left was the day my heart broke. I'd never met anyone like you before Kerry and since you left I still haven't, but I guess if you're so sure you've changed then I'm talking to the wrong person. Because the person I'm talking to can't see how beautiful and precious they are.

And with that he kissed her on the cheek and left…


End file.
